passing afternoons
by theeflowerchild
Summary: Drabble Collection. Sasuke doesn't say much, and sometimes, Sakura says too much, but they're happy, and these are the moments they share.
1. boo-boos

_i. boo-boos_

* * *

She runs into the house yelling for Mommy. Big, fat tears roll down her rosy-red cheeks, her long, black bangs sticking to her face. She wails like she's using her last breaths, first into the foyer, then into the living room. When she doesn't see Mommy in there, she bolts into the kitchen like her life is depending on it only to skid to a halt when she realizes that Mommy isn't home.

Daddy is sitting at the table sharpening his weapons when he looks up at her and frowns. Tears are still streaming down her face, more bubbling at her waterline, threatening to gush like a waterfall. She frowns in return, not sure what to do.

Daddy hasn't been home in a while, and, for one, she's surprised and elated. She hasn't seen him in a week, and she loves her Daddy more than she loves her teddy bears, or the training kunai Uncle Naruto got for her. For a moment, the tears cease and her legs propel her toward the young man at the kitchen table, a wide grin splitting across her face. "Daddy!" she screams.

Immediately, he opens his arms and lifts her into his lap and smirks. Children are so fickle. "Hello, Sarada."

"Daddy, Daddy, you're home!" she shouts, and her chubby hands reach for his face. He gathers one in his large hand while he lets the other scavenge his features. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," he says. He stares at the beautiful toddler in his arms for a moment with a face like her mother's and his dark, dark hair, and smiles softly. She's covered in dirt, and her hair is thick with sweat. Tears stain her cheeks like cloth, rosy red from stress. "How are you feeling, Sarada?"

She stares at him in wonderment for a moment, eyes wide and sparkling, before her frown sets back in. He sees the tears begin to well in her eyes once more and worry sets over him as quickly as a sun shower. Before he can even say another word, she starts hysterically crying.

He frowns and looks over her once more. He finally notices the deep cut on her knee caked with dirt, blood rolling down her shins. It isn't bad, and isn't even close to some of the cuts and bruises he gets while training, but he understands the discomfort she must be feeling.

For a moment, he's unsure of what to do. He thinks back to his own father who often told him to, "suck it up, there will be worse injuries you will suffer as a shinobi!" He'd set off to clean the cut himself, something his brother had taught him, and then continue with his training like his father pressured.

He smiles softly, and stands up from his chair. "Daddy will take care of you, alright?" he says sincerely, eyes gentle.

She nods her head and vigorously rubs the tears out of her eyes that just keep coming.

Sasuke sets her down on the kitchen counter and begins rummaging through the drawers around the kitchen. He knows Sakura _has_ to keep bandages around here somewhere; if the medic in her doesn't, the mother in her certainly will.

Opening a cabinet, he finally finds what he is looking for. He quickly soaks a washcloth with water, and grabs the bottle of antiseptic from his own pack before stationing himself in front of his young daughter. "Does he it hurt?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy," she says, frowning.

"Daddy is going to make it all better, okay?" he says. He wipes the dirt out of the cut and off of her shin and checks one more time to make sure it's clean. He says, "This might sting a little, okay, baby?" when he applies the antiseptic to her leg, and it does, but she only pouts slightly. He then applies the big bandage to her aching knee and, before setting her down on the ground, kisses it once. He smiles. "All better?" he asks.

She nods vigorously, and suddenly, she's not crying, but grinning. "Yes, Daddy, thank you."

"I'm glad," he says, then clucks his tongue. "Just wait one more second, I have to clean up your face." She's still sticky with tears and dirt. He grabs a clean washcloth and wets it carefully with warm water. He pushes her long bangs out of her face that she insisted on and washes away the tears, kissing each one. "Just as pretty as I remember," he comments when he's done, and she giggles loudly.

He's so preoccupied that he doesn't notice his wife has entered, and has seen the whole scene unfold before her. She smiles softly at her loving husband, and clicks her shoes as she enters the kitchen. "I'm home," she says.

He's barely shocked by her entrance. He inclines his head towards her and smiles a small smile just for her.

She places her bags down on the counter and approaches her beautiful daughter and, though he'd never admit it, doting husband. She presses a kiss to Sarada's temple and a kiss to his lips. Against them, she mumbles, "You're a wonderful father, Sasuke-kun."

And his heart swells.

* * *

**This will be a series of moments between Sasuke and Sakura, and often their daughter. Had some inspiration in my class. It will be updated often and will be more for my writing skill than anything else, but you'll bet your butts it'll be cute as hell.**

**Please leave reviews! If you're going to follow and favorite, you can do that while you're leaving a review, too! Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all the continuous support!**

**Peace.**


	2. kisses

_ii. kisses_

* * *

Sarada had seen Mommy and Daddy kiss many times before.

Majority of the time, it was Mommy kissing Daddy. Whenever Mommy came home from the hospital, she'd peck Daddy on the lips. Whenever Daddy came home from a long mission, Mommy would kiss him as hard as she could. Whenever they sat in the living room to read while Sarada worked on homework, she'd see Mommy turn and kiss Daddy every once in a while on the lips, on the cheek, and on the forehead. He would smirk and shake his head, and she'd giggle endlessly.

Mommy would kiss Daddy before she went to bed, she would kiss him when he was sitting in the kitchen sharpening his weapons, and she would kiss him when he stayed up late to do paperwork. Mommy would kiss him whenever he smirked at her, or put his hands on her waist, or brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and when Daddy would smile at her, Mommy would kiss him in return.

Daddy didn't kiss Mommy as much, but he kissed her enough. Whenever Mommy had a headache, Daddy would kiss her temples. Whenever Mommy would laugh, Daddy would poke her forehead with his two fingers and then press his lips against it. Whenever Mommy whispered in Daddy's ear, he'd kiss her on the lips. Once, Sarada had even seen her Daddy kiss her Mommy hard in the hallway, but Daddy had yelled at her to go back to bed before she could see anything else.

After seeing her Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time, Sarada figured that this was the right thing to do…

Which was how she ended up in her current predicament.

"Oh, how cute!" Mommy cooed, pressing her hand against her heart. She didn't look very mad at her, but Daddy looked like he was going to explode. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, that's adorable!"

"This?" he said. "This is not _adorable_. She is five-years-old, Sakura." He ran an angry hand through his hair and huffed loudly. "This is all _your_ fault."

Suddenly, Mommy was glaring at Daddy, a glare that never meant anything good. "And how, pray tell, is this my fault?"

"You're always kissing me in front of her!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. "How could she know any better?"

"Kissing isn't a one-way street, _Sasuke,"_ she hissed, frowning. "You've kissed me just as many times—"

"I don't want to hear this," he said. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Quit being so melodramatic," she piped, brushing him off with a wave. "She was going to have her first kiss eventually."

"I didn't think it would be so early!" he countered. "I wasn't prepared!"

Mommy raised an eyebrow at Daddy, hands on her hips. _"Prepared?"_

"And with Boruto, of all people!" he continued.

"Boruto is a nice boy," Mommy said. "At least, Sarada seems to think so," she added with a wink.

Daddy looked like he was about to have an aneurism. "The boy is an idiot! And so is his father! And now… now…" he trailed off, thinking.

Sarada wanted to say that Boruto wasn't an idiot, but she knew better than to counter her father when he seemed so upset.

"And now?" Mommy chided, holding in a laugh. Sarada always wondered how Mommy seemed so calm when Daddy was so angry. He was so scary!

Sarada believed it was probably because Mommy was stronger than Daddy would _ever_ be.

"And now I have to kill Naruto!" he finally said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Are you happy, Sakura? Now Naruto has to die."

Mommy simply rolled her eyes and bent down so she was eye-level with her daughter. "You're not in trouble, okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy."

"I'll calm down Daddy, just, next time…" she trailed off for a second, and then smiled sweetly. "Try to keep your lips to yourself, okay?"

She nodded her head, but then frowned. "But why?" She was ever the curious one, and she didn't understand why Mommy and Daddy could kiss whenever they wanted, but she couldn't kiss Boruto!

"Because…" Mommy said, and then thought for a moment, before smiling gently. "Mommy and Daddy kiss because they love each other, so you should save your kisses for the people you love."

Daddy calmed for a moment, eyes softening as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Sarada nodded slowly, and then said, confused, "but I love Boruto."

The beauty of the moment was gone within a flash. "You've _got _to be _kidding_ me!"

* * *

**Hey so this is super fun and I love this little collection. Please leave prompts if there's any little moments you'd really like to see! My next one should be the proposal, and I'll obviously do Sasuke finding out Sakura is pregnant. Seriously, if there's anything you want to see, leave it in the reviews!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and PLEEEEASE review! Remember, I put my tumblr up on the main page so if you guys follow, I'll follow back! xoxo**

**Peace.**


	3. valentine's day

_iii. valentine's day_

* * *

The first Valentine's Day they shared as a couple wasn't particularly special; in fact, it had completely slipped their minds.

Sakura had been working a late shift at the hospital, buried elbows-deep in paperwork, while Sasuke had been gone on a weeklong mission. It was just like any other normal day, and neither had really left the confines of their objectives to notice intimate couples swarming the streets in fits of love and infatuation. It wasn't until a day later when he returned that Sakura had looked at the calendar and realized the significance of February fifteenth.

"Do you know what yesterday was?" she had asked, laughing. She considered how upset she would have been if she had just been a few years younger, and a little more obsessed with the brooding boy she now called her boyfriend.

"Tuesday?" he had replied with a raised eyebrow, lounging comfortably on her couch with a scroll in his hands.

She laughed again, amused. "Valentines Day," she said. "Yesterday was Valentine's Day."

He had soundlessly looked toward the calendar on the wall, and smirked. "Aa," he agreed. "I guess you're right."

They hadn't said much about it afterward. It wasn't as if they were particularly upset; they had lives, after all, and duties that couldn't be ignored. It was outlandish to dote over a trivial, missed holiday that was nothing more than a commercial extravaganza. Sure, it would have been sweet to share it together—most Valentine's Days in the past Sakura had shared with Naruto over a bowl of ramen, and Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had looked at a calendar in Orochimaru's hideout to even realize _when_ it was the most romantic day of the year—and she would have enjoyed the intimacy, but Sasuke kissing her on the fourteenth and Sasuke kissing her on the fifteenth were no less different, and no more special.

The second Valentine's Day they shared as a couple was the first one they shared together. It just so happened that it had rolled around on a Saturday, the one day Sakura had off of the hospital, and Sasuke had completed a mission days prior, and was on rest until Monday. It had merely been a coincidence and that she had woken up that morning, and there he was, next to her, sleeping soundly.

Hell, she had only even _remembered_ that the holiday was rolling around because Ino wouldn't shut the fuck up about it; it was her first Valentine's Day married to her beloved Sai, and Sakura was sure they would be spending it indoors, wrapped up in their sheets until they stumbled out for some dinner, only to end up in the bathroom wrapped up in _each other_.

With a drawn sigh, she lazily propped herself up with one hand, and stared at the sleeping man next to her. He looked so peaceful, so content, his arm still slung around her waist from when she had fallen asleep up against his back. It was almost strange to see Sasuke like this, guard drawn, trust ensured as he slept next to another person.

She remembered when she had first started sleeping with Sasuke. He always fell asleep last, and had carefully left his eye on her out of habit. She didn't really take it personally; she could only imagine what it must've been like in the dungeons of Orochimaru's lair, surrounded by experiments, and evil servants of the vicious man. He had to be careful, or he'd be skinned alive.

Now, he slept comfortably beside her. He had no qualms with falling asleep first, holding him against her, or even passing out with his back towards her—a position which would normally upset a partner, but only thrilled Sakura. He trusted her enough to put his guard down. It was touching.

"Stop staring at me," he whispered into the pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes.

She giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun."

He mumbled something incoherent, and then offered a dignified, "huh, what?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," she repeated.

With a tiny whine she found unbelievably cute, he opened his eyes with a thorough roll she knew was for her. "It's Valentine's Day?" he asked, smirking.

She snorted. "As if you didn't know."

With a sigh, he rolled on his back, removing his arm from her body. She felt the loss of heat, and couldn't help the frown that surfaced on her face. "You're right, I knew."

The frown automatically changed to a pout at his blatant disregard. "You're not going to wish it back?"

"Do you care?" he asked, smirking once again.

She shrugged, and threw herself on her back next to him. The ceiling suddenly became very interesting as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled, and her heart skipped a beat. With a tiny smile, he turned his gaze to her, his fringe falling into his line of sight. "I understand that this is a very special holiday to some people, but I really haven't planned anything."

She grunted. "As if I expected you to."

"That's fair," he said, and the smile turned back into a smirk. "I won't buy you flowers, or chocolate."

"Flowers die," she stated, obvious. "And I much prefer pastries, _anyway."_

He gave her one, long look, and sighed again. "I know."

"I know, you know," she replied, and sighed herself.

A silence befell them as Sasuke carefully sorted through the words in his head, deciding what to say to please the girl next to him. He still wasn't very good at being a good boyfriend, but he knew from the start that she had no special expectations from him, just that he was there, dedicated, and interested. It would make him good at being a _bad_ boyfriend, though, if he didn't do something a _little_ special every now and again.

He sighed again, something he often found himself doing around the pinkette. She was _so_ annoying. "Would you like to get breakfast at the bakery this morning?"

She immediately lit up, just like he knew she would. It made his heart twitch. "Really?" she asked.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he snapped.

She ignored his tone, and smiled even wider. "Your treat?"

"My treat," he assured her, nearly sinking into his pillow. He was already regretting this—

Until she pushed her lips against his cheek, soft and sweet. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his skin, and fell back into her place beside him.

He sighed for the nth time, but ultimately settled for a smirk. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Sakura."

* * *

**Weeee happy vday everyone. I got sushi with my best friend and it was cute and wonderful; we got each other sexy lingerie, and she got me the cutest mug for my birthday which is Tuesday that has a picture of us dancing from her brother's bar mitzvah when we were fucking wasted. It's cute. We're cute. Hope you all had as great of a day as I did.**

**My tumblr is on my bio, please follow me, and I'll follow back. **

**AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT YOU ALL SHOULD TOTALLY LEAVE REVIEWS. I'D APPRECIATE IT. IT'D BE THE BEST GIFT EVER!**

**Peace.**


End file.
